Cambio
by Izumi17
Summary: Sakura está en una fiesta sin nadie con quien hablar. Tomoyo está limpiando, y cocinando. Todo normal, si estuvieran en sus respectivos cuerpos. La carta cambio tiene mucho que ver en este meollo. Fic participante en el reto temático Personalidades cruzadas del foro Anime y algo más.


Hola todos.

Este es mi primer fic con Sakura Card Captor, el cual participa en el reto temático Agosto-Octubre "Personalidades cruzadas" del Foro Anime y algo más. Debo dar dos indicaciones, la primera es que como habrán notado en el nombre del reto es sobre cambio de personalidad, en este caso mi cambio es Sakura y Tomoyo. Así que si obserban una cursiva en el nombre de alguna de ellas, es que la otra está hablando o haciendo alguna actividad. Y la segunda es que al ser mi primera historia espero haber captado toda la escencia de estos personajes, en especial de Tomoyo.

Eso es todo por hoy, lo único que me queda por decir es que de ninguna forma Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, sus dueñas son las CLAMP.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Fue durante el cambio de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. El flujo de la magia, estaba muy desbordante, ese fue el error.

Ocurrió una noche, en que el parque pingüino empezó a quedarse sin árboles, y de inmediato a la noche siguiente Sakura y Tomoyo salieron a resolver al problema, el cual se resolvió rápidamente, pero no fácil, con el fabuloso resultado de cambiar la carta Bosque de carta Clow a carta Sakura.

Al terminar de la nada la carta Clow Cambio se activó sola y de la nada cayó en las únicas personas presentes.

Así fue cómo Syaoran, quien había estado enfermo, recibió a una _Sakura _inconsciente y a una _Tomoyo_ muy confundida.

— ¿Y dices que se activó sola la magia? —preguntó Syaoran muy preocupado.

—Sí—respondió _Tomoyo_ con la voz de Sakura—. No sé cómo pasó.

—Mmmm.

De la nada, _Sakura_ se empezó a despertar. _Tomoyo_ le sirvió una taza de té, y antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar, Syaoran le explicó a breves rasgos lo que ocurrió, ella lo tomó bastante bien.

— ¿Cómo podemos arreglarlo?— preguntó _Sakura_.

—Tendremos que cambiar la carta cambio, pero tenemos que hacerlo mañana—dijo Kero.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — preguntó _Tomoyo_

—La magia está inestable el día de hoy, Sakura debe realizar el cambio primero, y luego activar el hechizo. Además que el cuerpo de Sakura está bastante debilitado.

— ¿Podrán esperar un día? —preguntó Syaoran

—Sí— dijo _Tomoyo_— podemos pasar mañana todo el día juntas, como mañana es domingo...

—Hay un pequeño problema con eso—mencionó _Sakura_.

— ¿Cuál Tomoyo?— preguntó Kero.

—Debo acompañar a mí mamá a una celebración de su compañía. Es prácticamente todo el día.

— ¿eh? —Exclamó _Tomoyo_ preocupada.

Pero Tomoyo ya tenía una gran idea, para resolverla.

— ¿Seguro que esta es una buena idea?—dijo _Tomoyo_ antes de subirse al auto con las mujeres guardaespaldas.

—Estarás bien Sakura, te expliqué todo y como debes actuar. Confío en ti.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso me voy.

_Tomoyo _no tan segura, entró al auto y se fue. Syaoran se abrigó bien y acompañó a _Sakura_ hasta su casa, y vio como Kerberos la ayudo a llegar a su habitación. Regresó de inmediato a su casa, más le valía recuperarse de su resfriado para acompañarlas el día siguiente.

* * *

Sakura, entró en su habitación, y se sintió muy extraña al invadir la privacidad de su amiga. El cuarto era enorme, le costó encontrar su pijama, y al acostarse notó que la cama era más grande que la suya, la sintió muy fría. Se durmió pensando en no cometer errores al día siguiente.

La sirvienta la despertó a las 8 de la mañana con el desayuno, desayuno en la salita de la habitación, luego le preparó su vestido y la ayudó a vestirse. Salió de la habitación, los guardaespaldas la acompañaron al auto. En ningún momento vio a la Sra. Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, dentro de la casa, y mucho menos en el auto. Ni bien entró, el auto arrancó, el conductor tampoco entabló una conversación con ella. Se sintió muy sola.

Entró a la fiesta, la saludaron cordialmente y como corresponde Sakura contesto el saludo con cortesía; en seguida y tal como Tomoyo le había indicado desfilo de inmediato a la mesa de los bocadillos y se quedó ahí a esperar, tal vez nadie le hable. Y así fue.

* * *

Tomoyo, sabía dónde encontrar todo en la habitación de Sakura, y no tuvo problemas en dormirse, es más lo hizo perfectamente, hasta que el Sr. Kinomoto la despertó a las 9 de la mañana. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a comer, Touya estaba ya en la mesa, la vio pero no dijo nada, ni su típica frase de monstruo, Tomoyo supuso que no estaba de buen humor el día de hoy. Así que para evitar el mal humor del hermano mayor de Sakura decidió no decir nada que lo molestara. Fue un desayuno bastante tranquilo poco normal en la casa Kinomoto.

El Sr. Kinomoto se fue a su clase pública; Touya empezó a limpiar la casa, y Tomoyo fue hacia el pizarrón a ver sus tareas, descubrió que le tocaba la limpieza. Y por alguna razón el muchacho había empezado la hacerla.

—Hermano—preguntó Sakura indifirente—. ¿No se supone que me tocaba limpiar a mí?

—Okey, vamos a poner los puntos sobre las Ies, ¿Tomoyo qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Eh?—

Tomoyo no se lo esperaba, en ningún momento Sakura le había comentado que este tipo de cosas pasaron con su hermano mayor, y ella tampoco sabía que él podría ser tan perceptible. Decidió no dar explicaciones y seguir fingiendo ser Sakura.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Entiendo, entonces si quieres limpiar, cosa que no deberías por obvias razones, comienza con tu habitación por favor.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato fue hacer la tarea que le habían encomendado, tardó menos de lo esperado, y bajo de nuevo. Al ver que Touya estaba enfrascado en el trabajo decidió entrar a la cocina y preparar el almuerzo. Y hablando de almuerzo, esperaba que a Sakura le fuera bien en la ceremonia.

* * *

Sin embargo a Sakura, no le iba para nada mal, pero tampoco le iba bien. La señora Sonomi, llegó a las dos horas de haber llegado Sakura, la saludo muy cariñosamente pero luego no le prestó atención y se dirigió a hablar con el resto de personas. En cuanto el almuerzo llegó, Sakura fue acomodada en una mesa a mucha distancia de la de su madre, nadie habló con ella, y si lo hacían le preguntaban cosas con respecto a la compañía que a la final ella no podría contestar jamás, cuando eso pasaba otra persona en la mesa contestaba por ella. Comió en silencio, tal como le había indicado Tomoyo. Luego del almuerzo, los mayores se sentaron a hablar en una especie de estancia privada, pero sus guardaespaldas la condujeron a la salida. Su madre la espero en la puerta y se despidió, la llevaron a su casa, y la dejaron sola en su habitación.

—Tomoyo debe sentirse muy sola—pensó Sakura, mientras la mucama le quitaba el vestido y le preparaba el baño.

* * *

Mientras Tomoyo, cocino un delicioso almuerzo que Touya si pudo comer, y lo disfrutó tanto que se repitió otro plato. Al terminar el muchacho lavó los platos y la llevó a la sala de estar, colocó una película en la televisión, trajo palomitas y té. La película duró más de lo esperado y cuando terminó ya estaba anocheciendo. Pero mientras Tomoyo seguía embelesada con la televisión Touya le preparó el baño, para cuando apareciera la pantalla de FIN la empujó hacia la bañera, la dejó asearse, y cuando terminó el personalmente le secó y cepillo el cabello. Enseguida le preparó la cena.

Tomoyo se sintió confundida porque no recordaba que Touya fuera tan amable con Sakura. No la había llamado monstruo en todo el día, y eso no podría significar nada bueno.

— ¿Hermano? —Preguntó Tomoyo mientras empezaba a cenar.

— ¿qué ocurre Tomoyo?

—pero si yo...

—Sé que eres Tomoyo,

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—La mirada de mi hermana es la de un monstruo, la tuya es de una princesa solitaria.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no me siento sola.

Touya solo la miró, y Tomoyo bajó la mirada.

—Oh vamos, tranquila—dijo Touya acercándose a ella, levantándole la cabeza delicadamente y limpiándole las lágrimas traidoras que bajaban por sus mejillas—Sea lo que sea que haya pasado se solucionara ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias.

—Y si te sientes sola, recuerda que eres también parte de nuestra familia y siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

— ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

—Pero que el monstruo no se entere.

—No diré nada a nadie.

Touya le dio un abrazo, y la mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que ella parara de llorar.

Sakura y Tomoyo se reunieron en el parque pingüino poco después de las 10 de la noche. Sakura cambió la carta Cambio y de inmediato las cambio a ambas. Cuando finalmente estaban en su verdadero cuerpo, Sakura la corrió a abrazar.

—Tomoyo debes sentirte muy sola en la casa tan grande y vacía.

—No, ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Si te sientes triste de alguna forma, solo tienes que llamar o venir a verme o iré yo a verte.

—Gracias Sakura—dijo Tomoyo al ser abrazada por Sakura, quien no vio que otra lágrima traidora caía por su mejilla.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Les agradecería de todo corazón si me dejan sus críticas y comentarios en un review, que con ello me ayudan a seguir mejorando.


End file.
